Commissioning, which is the process of associating a physical position of an installed building technology device with a logical (e.g. bus or network) address thereof is an essential step during the installation and setup of an intelligent lighting system, for example a light management system. The commissioning step typically requires electric, electronic and/or software expertise by the staff installing the light system. This makes the installation costly due to the needed staff qualification. During the commissioning process dedicated software is used to assign an address and/or a geographical position to a building technology device. Afterwards, a grouping of the building technology devices and/or an association with a work flow definition, e.g. a scene definition, is performed.
To facilitate the commissioning, the environment (e.g. floor, room, location in the room) where a building technology device is installed needs to be found in order to specifically operate the building technology device based on its position in the environment, and to allow a location based management of the building technology device. The locations information or positions of the building technology devices is especially required to allow their visualization, e.g. to allow a management by a graphical user interface visualizing the devices on a plan of the environment, e.g. on a floor or building plan.
Also, the building technology devices to be commissioned commonly need to be equipped with a communication component that is able to communicate with a commissioning tool, which typically uses wireless communication to communicate with each building technology device. The commissioning tool can then be used to read or set and address for the building technology device and read or configure operating parameters. Moreover, the commissioning tool can associate a position with the address of a building technology device.
However, this type of commissioning requires a one-two-one-communication between the commissioning tool and each building technology device and also rises extra costs as the building technology devices not only need to be provided with the communication component, but also with additional means to allow control and configuration by the “wireless commissioning” functionality. A definition of a location of a building technology device, e.g. based on a floor, building or room plan still needs to be performed manually.